


Bedtime Blues

by kim_jignog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_jignog/pseuds/kim_jignog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin doesn't want to go to bed, and he's running out of excuses why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Blues

**Author's Note:**

> why am i like this...

Kyungsoo sighs as he finally settles into his chair thirty minutes after eleven. Jongin is in bed, the apartment has been cleaned, his emails are all answered, and he finally has a little time to himself before he goes to sleep. He pulls the blanket up, shivering slightly and cursing the snow that drifts peacefully to the ground outside, dimly illuminated by the orange glow of the streetlights far below.

He’s ten minutes into his late-night talk show when he hears shuffling feet from the hallway. He turns and sees a bleary-eyed Jongin standing there, rubbing his eye with one hand and tightly holding his stuffed owl’s wing in the other.

“Hey kiddo, what are you doing awake?”

“It’s too cold Daddy…”

Kyungsoo smiles, pausing his show and getting out of his chair. “Come on, I’ll get you another blanket.”

Jongin crawls back into bed as Kyungsoo pulls a spare blanket down from the closet shelf, bringing it back to the younger and carefully tucking him in.

“Better?”

Jongin nods, smiling up at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo returns the smile and presses a tender kiss to the brunet’s forehead.

“I’ll come to bed soon. Go to sleep, it’s late.”

Jongin nods again, hugging his stuffie close and closing his eyes. Kyungsoo turns the light off and slips out of the room as quietly as he can.

Settling back into his recliner, Kyungsoo presses play on the television and takes another sip of his beer. The guest on the talk show is a comedian he’s rather fond of, and he wants to finish watching the episode before retiring to his and Jongin’s room for the night. He’s too busy chuckling at the woman’s jokes to notice Jongin quietly sneaking back into the room.

“Daddy?”

Kyungsoo jumps a foot into the air, clutching his chest as he turns to face the younger boy.

“Jesus Christ baby you scared me, what’s wrong?”

“My sock is twisted,” Jongin replies, pouting slightly and holding his foot out. The blanket with which Kyungsoo has just covered him is wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. Kyungsoo sighs.

“Come here.”

Jongin happily sits on the arm of Kyungsoo’s chair and presents his socked foot for Kyungsoo to fix. The elder makes the necessary adjustments, smoothing out the ruffles before looking up at his cheerful little boy.

“Better?”

Jongin hums and nods once again.

“Do you need anything else before I tuck you in again?”

Jongin considers.

“I need lotion.”

Kyungsoo sighs, running a hand through his own dark hair before pausing the television again. “Alright, up you go.”

Jongin squeals when Kyungsoo picks him up, clinging to him tightly and wrapping his long legs around the elder’s waist. Kyungsoo carries him to the bathroom, sitting him on the countertop and picking up the lavender bottle of Jongin’s glittery lotion.

“Around your knees again?”

Jongin makes an affirmative sound, extending his bare legs for Kyungsoo to tend to. It was silly, really, that Jongin insisted on going to bed in nothing but his underwear and Kyungsoo’s t-shirt in the middle of January, but it had been enough of a battle for Kyungsoo to convince him to wear socks to sleep, and he wasn’t going to fight a war like that again.

When Jongin’s legs are fully moisturized and scenting of flowers, Kyungsoo lifts him off the counter and carries him back to bed.

“Go to bed now little one, it’s way past your bedtime.” Kyungsoo covers him up again, bringing Jongin another stuffed animal at the younger’s request. “I don’t want to see you out of bed again until morning, understand?”

Jongin smiles and nods, burrowing deeper under the mound of blankets covering his body. Kyungsoo pecks his lips and returns to the living room.

It isn’t five minutes before Kyungsoo hears him again. Jongin is calling his name from their bedroom, and Kyungsoo can’t even scold him because he stayed in bed as instructed. He doesn’t pause the television before returning to the bedroom this time.

“Jongin, what is it?”

“Pororo heard a sound.”

Kyungsoo glances at the stuffed penguin sitting in the rocking chair and sits on the edge of the bed. “What kind of sound?”

“A scary one!” Jongin cries, looking up at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. “He says there’s a monster!”

“Oh no baby, shhh…” Kyungsoo leans down and gently wipes at Jongin’s eyes when they threaten to fill with tears. “Daddy’ll look around for monsters and get rid of them if he finds any, okay?”

The younger nods and whimpers, pulling his blanket up so only his eyes are visible. Kyungsoo turns on the bedside lamp and makes a show out of inspecting the room: opening the doors to both his and Jongin’s closets and checking inside, dropping to his hands and knees to look under the bed, and crouching beside a stuffed dog that has fallen off its shelf to ask it whether it has seen any monsters lately. This causes Jongin to giggle, and a soft “she said no” floats from the Jongin-shaped lump under the covers.

“Well I trust her, don’t you?” Kyungsoo picks the dog up and places her back in her rightful place on the shelf. Jongin nods.

“No monsters. Daddy scared away whatever was making the scary sound, okay?” He smooths Jongin’s hair and presses a lingering kiss to the younger’s lips. “You’re safe as long as I’m here, I promise.”

Kyungsoo is about to leave when Jongin calls out again, “Daddy wait!”

The elder sighs. “What is it now, baby boy?”

“M-my finger hurts.”

Kyungsoo crosses his arms and directs his gaze to the younger’s barely-visible form.

“Jongin, why don't you want to go to sleep?”

Jongin blushes and ducks his head under the covers, murmuring something that Kyungsoo can’t make out.

“Jongin, answer me.”

The bed dips when Kyungsoo sits back down on it, and Jongin tries again.

“Can I have my paci…?”

Kyungsoo arches one eyebrow, something that Jongin has always been aroused by but has never admitted to the elder. He’s thankful that his blush is hidden behind the blanket.

“Since when do you want your paci? I thought you were trying to be a big boy,” Kyungsoo tenderly traces Jongin’s lips with the pad of his thumb, and Jongin has to resist the urge to take the digit into his mouth. His next words are barely above a shy whisper, but the elder hears them clearly:

“I-I just want something to suck on…”

That’s what finally makes it click for Kyungsoo.

“To suck on?” Kyungsoo’s demeanor has changed slightly but suddenly, and he slips his thumb inside Jongin’s mouth. Jongin hums softly, his tongue instinctually laving over it. Kyungsoo’s skin is soft from the lotion.

“Like this?”

Jongin doesn’t release Kyungsoo’s thumb but shakes his head, peeking up at his Daddy’s dark eyes watching him. Kyungsoo pretends to mull over what Jongin could possibly want from him. When he speaks, his voice has dropped an octave, and it makes Jongin shiver,

_“Do you want Daddy’s cock?”_

The words seem so filthy to Jongin’s mind, and the pink tinging his cheeks intensifies. He nods shyly despite his embarrassment, and a wicked grin spreads across Kyungsoo’s face. “Anything for my little boy,” he coos, leaning down to kiss Jongin’s neck. Jongin moans softly and tilts his head to give him better access. A cold hand slides down his stomach, trailing a path down to the elastic of his underwear and leaving goosebumps in its wake. Jongin shivers, and Kyungsoo catches the younger’s lip between his teeth.

He rubs his hand against the soft interior of Jongin’s thigh, making sure his hand is warm before gently grasping the younger’s cock. Jongin whimpers at the sensation and leans up for a proper kiss, which Kyungsoo grants him. Jongin tastes like bubblegum toothpaste and Kyungsoo faintly of alcohol as they kiss slowly and sensually, the younger allowing his Daddy to map out his mouth with his tongue as he strokes him to full hardness.

“Sit up for me, baby boy.”

Jongin pushes himself into an upright position as Kyungsoo stands, pulling his fitted long-sleeved shirt over his head as he does. Jongin marvels at the elder’s upper body for only a moment before he’s distracted by the prominent bulge in the front of his sweatpants. Kyungsoo gives himself a slow stroke through the thin fabric, and Jongin thinks he feels himself drooling a little.

“You know what to do, baby.”

Jongin does.

He eagerly scoots to the edge of the bed, looking up at his Daddy through his bangs and leaning forward to trace the outline of Kyungsoo’s cock with his mouth. Kyungsoo bites his lip and watches Jongin hungrily.

When Jongin tugs the PJ pants down and Kyungsoo’s half-hard erection bobs in front of his face, he wastes no time in taking the length into his mouth, locking his eyes on the elder as he does. Kyungsoo doesn’t like teasing, and Jongin isn’t looking for a punishment tonight. He takes his time however, sucking languidly and gradually working Kyungsoo’s entire length into his mouth before pulling back until just the bulbous tip remains between his lips.

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo groans softly above him, and Jongin eagerly flicks his tongue over the head the way he knows his Daddy likes. His own cock strains against the fabric of his underwear, but Kyungsoo hasn’t given him permission to do anything about that yet.

Kyungsoo moves a hand into Jongin’s hair, drinking in the sight of the boy in front of him. No matter how many times they do this, the elder is amazed every time by how Jongin can look so angelic yet so sinful at the same time. His chocolate eyes fill with tears when Kyungsoo begins to thrust into his mouth, but he makes no objection, moaning softly and gripping his own bare thighs as Kyungsoo uses his throat as he pleases.

Kyungsoo is fully hard now, and he pulls out of Jongin’s mouth with the intention of removing the remainder of the younger’s clothes, but the whimper that escapes from the boy’s throat as he desperately chases Kyungsoo’s retreating cock with his lips makes him reconsider. He allows Jongin to have it back, and moans out loud at the new fervor with which Jongin starts to blow him.

“J-Jongin-ah…” he manages to get out, and he can see the self-satisfied smirk in the younger’s eyes when he looks up at him. Kyungsoo thrusts forward, and gives Jongin a smirk in return when he chokes and glares up at him.

“W-where do you want my come, little one…”

Jongin slowly pulls off Kyungsoo’s cock with a pop, quickly replacing his mouth with his hand. “On my face, Daddy,” he replies, sounding as aroused and breathless as Kyungsoo feels. He traces his lips with the elder’s throbbing cock, smearing pre-come on them before licking it off and adding, “Want it all over. Wanna feel Daddy’s come.”

“Touch yourself,” Kyungsoo commands, and Jongin quickly complies. He lifts his hips and pushes his underwear down to the junction of his knees before grasping his own dripping erection, and the elder’s dark eyes are immediately drawn to the movement. Jongin opens wide for Kyungsoo’s cock, and Kyungsoo resumes fucking Jongin’s mouth with increasing abandon.

Jongin strokes himself in tandem with Kyungsoo’s thrusts, and the little moans he makes in the back of his throat are setting Kyungsoo on edge. The vibrations seem to ricochet throughout his entire body, and before he knows it, he feels the pressure building in the pit of his abdomen, threatening to unwind any minute. Jongin notices the imperceptible tensing of his muscles, and works his tongue around the elder’s length to the best of his ability.

“Daddy’s gonna give it to you baby boy, don’t worry,” he groans, and Jongin hums eagerly in agreement. Those gorgeous brown eyes are staring up at him again, full of need and desire and excitement and Kyungsoo is coming, pulling out of Jongin’s mouth and quickly stroking himself to completion with a moan of the younger’s name. Thick ropes of come paint Jongin’s bronze skin white, and he eagerly catches what he can in his mouth before swallowing.

It’s a sight to behold, and Kyungsoo takes a few seconds to collect himself, admiring the way Jongin’s bangs drip white and his shoulders tremble as he fights to refill his lungs with oxygen. His hand has stilled on his cock, but his arousal is still evident, and the love Kyungsoo feels swelling up in his chest for this boy is almost crippling.

“You were such a good boy, Jongin-ah, so good for Daddy…”

_I love you._

Jongin almost sobs when Kyungsoo’s full lips reconnect with his, winding his arms around the elder’s neck and pulling him back onto the bed. Kyungsoo tastes himself in Jongin’s mouth, and licks the younger’s upper lip clean as his release begins to drip down from his little’s cheek.

“D-Daddy, please… play with me too…”

_I need you._

“Take these clothes off, baby.”

Jongin obeys, kicking off his underwear and pulling his stolen t-shirt over his head. Kyungsoo tucks his spent cock back into his sweats, but marvels at Jongin’s body nonetheless as the younger shyly attempts to cover himself. Kyungsoo smiles at the blush that dusts his cheeks.

“Turn over. Daddy’s gonna eat you out.”

Jongin’s eyes go wide and the blush on his face gets darker, but he obeys anyways, rolling onto his knees and resting his elbows on the pillow.

Kyungsoo can already tell that Jongin is close to his breaking point by the way his thighs are quaking and tensing, but Jongin deserves better than a hand job to finish him off. He wastes no time in coaxing Jongin open with his mouth, delighting in the desperate mewls that fall from the younger’s lips as his tongue delves deep inside him.

“D-Daddy… shit Daddy I c-can’t, ah! Daddy _p-please_ …”

Cursing is against Kyungsoo’s rules, but he lets it slide. Instead of punishing him, he tightly grips the soft skin of Jongin’s ass, sucking lightly on the puckered skin of his entrance and savoring the way Jongin’s moans raise in pitch. His back curves sordidly towards the ceiling as he presses his chest into the sheets, and Kyungsoo knows he won’t last much longer. Jongin cries out as Kyungsoo’s hand wraps around his hip to stroke his cock, his tongue working sinfully all the while.

Jongin’s orgasm brings a rush of involuntary muscle movements, and Kyungsoo firmly holds Jongin’s thighs still with his free hand as the younger sobs “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…” into the pillow as if it’s the only thing he remembers how to say through the pleasure consuming him. He spills over the elder’s fist with a desperate moan, and Kyungsoo doesn’t slow down until Jongin is spent and fighting for his breath, long legs quaking from exertion.

Kyungsoo lies down with him this time, dropping character and pulling Jongin close, well aware that this is when Jongin is at his most vulnerable. He croons gentle praises into the younger’s ear, stroking his hair and pressing gentle kisses to his still-sticky face until his breathing returns to normal. As soon as Jongin finds the voice to tell him he’s okay, Kyungsoo pulls away to fetch a wet wipe from the bedside drawer, gently cleaning the come off of the younger’s face and tying his hair in a small ponytail on top of his head. Jongin smiles gratefully.

“Thank you, Daddy…”

Kyungsoo presses a tender kiss to his swollen lips. “I love you to death, love bug.”

Jongin giggles sleepily, letting his eyes close as he hugs Kyungsoo closer. “I love you too.”

Kyungsoo pulls the blanket over both of them, his drink and talk show forgotten as he listens to Jongin’s breathing slowly even out as he finally allows sleep to claim him. The digital clock on the bedside table indicates that there are fewer than twenty minutes until one AM, but Kyungsoo thinks that if it means spending more nights intertwined with Jongin like this, he might not mind his little boy occasionally staying up past bedtime after all.


End file.
